Struck Down
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Someone comes in to work sick and has to be rushed to hospital. Will their partner stay by their side? Will their relationship change for the better?


**A/N: Sorry to the people who have reviewed for my other L&O:CI story. I wasn't happy with the response I got for the story so I'm not sure if I will be continuing it. But here is another story which will be BA friendship. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing that belongs to the show.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Detective Alexandra Eames woke one Monday morning feeling sick; the sickest she'd ever felt in her life. She was feverish, weak and fatigue, even after a solid nine hours of sleep but she was still determinded to turn up for work. It just took the petite blonde longer to get ready and instead of driving, she opted to take a taxi in to work. Something she hadn't done in a very long time since she perferred to drive herself.

Eames stumbled weakly in to the squad room. She was abnormally quiet as she hung her coat up on the coat rack and put her purse in her locker. Goren looked up from his paperwork to see his partner sit down at her desk. She looked so pale and unwell. Her skin was nearly as white as snow and she was slouching in her seat as she waited for her laptop to load up.

"Eames?" Bobby put down his blue inked pen and looked in to his partner's unusually dull eyes.

"Yeah?" Her normally strong willed voice even sounded sick.

Goren could even see that she was sweating and could easily tell that she was suffering from a fever. He just couldn't understand why she was at work when she was so sick. It was obvious that she was better off being in her nice, warm bed with a hot water bottle and watching daytime TV.

"You're sick." It was a statement and Eames could tell that it was.

"What gave it away?" She asked sarcastically, looking up at her partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Alex...you should go home and rest." He tried to convince his stubborn partner.

Alexandra just shook her head and got up but instantly sat down again, feeling extremely dizzy. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Goren noticed and rushed over to her. He got to the petite blonde's side just as she grabbed the trash can from beside her desk and promptly threw up. Her stomach was empty since she hadn't eaten breakfast, so it was hurting her stomach as she threw up two more times.

When she thought it was safe, she put down the trash can and looked up at her partner, weakly. "Maybe I should go home." She slowly got up to walk the couple of steps to the coat rack, only to faint, losing consciousness as she dropped to the floor.

Goren rushed to Eames' side and felt her neck for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found it. It was beating steadily. "Someone call an ambulance!" He yelled out as he tried to wake his partner up. "Alex...wake up...Wake up, Eames." He was caressing her left cheek as he continued to murmur, 'wake up.'

After two minutes, which seemed like an eternity for Bobby, Alex regained consciousness and the first thing that she noticed was that she was in a lot of pain.

Eames groaned from the pain in her lower abdomen. "What happened?" She asked, looking up at Goren in confusion.

"You fainted, Alex."

Alex nodded and groaned in pain again as she rolled on to her side and curled up in a fetal position.

"Are you in pain?" Goren was very concerned.

Alex nodded again to answer Bobby's question.

Goren comforted Eames for about five more minutes before looking up to see paramedics run in with a gurney and medical supplies. One was a tall, African-American man and the other, a shorter Italian woman, both dressed in full paramedic uniforms.

"The paramedics are here, Alex." Goren moved out of the way and let the paramedics do their job.

Bobby watched as the woman pushed her hands in to different places of Alex's abdomen, now that she was lying on her back, on the gurney.

"Ahh!" Alex cried out in pain.

"She's got appendicitis. Let's get her to the hospital before it bursts." The lady buckled Alex on to the gurney as the man quickly hooked Alex up to the IV fluids.

"Bobby." Alex spoke up, weakly.

Goren walked over to the gurnet as the paramedics began to take her away.

"I'm coming, Alex." He followed the paramedics out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Four hours later found Detective Robert Goren pacing around the waiting room, waiting for news on Alex's condition.

"Sit down. You're making me dizzy, Goren." Captain Deakins spoke up from his uncomfortable, grey plastic chair.

"Sorry." Bobby sat down and sighed in frustration. "What the hell is taking so long?"

Captain Deakins shook his head. "I don't know but Alex is tough. She'll pull through fine."

Goren nodded and rubbed his face.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Alex's sister came running in.

"She's in surgery. She had to have her appendix removed." Deakins informed her calmly.

Georgia nodded in understanding and went to sit down but the doctor emerged.

"Family of Alexandra Eames?" The average height, fit, European doctor asked.

"I'm her sister but they can hear what you need to say as well."

The doctor nodded and sat down close to the three of them.

"I'm Dr. Marc Hemingway. I was Alexandra's surgeon. Her appendix burst just seconds before we cut her open. We almost lost her twice but we successfully removed all the toxins. She should pull through just fine. She is one tough little cookie. Room twenty-seven, fifth door on your right."

"Thanks." Alex's sister thanked the doctor and the three of them headed down to Eames' hospital room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three of them finally reached the room, where they were told Alex was. The two men stood behind Alex's sister and waited for her to open the door, when she had finally composed herself enough. She took a slow, deep breath before opening the beige painted wooden door. Georgia gasped at what she saw. Her sister was so pale; nearly as pale at the hospital issue sheets, she had an oxygen tube in her nose (nasal cannula) and an IV in her arm. Alex looked so peaceful but yet so tiny and fragile in that hospital bed.

"Georgia, you can sit on the chair since Alex is your sister." Deakins said in a soft whisper as he and Bobby stood against the wall.

"Thanks." She replied and sat down.

Georgia took her loving sister's hand.

Her sister, the one who gave her the chance to be a mother. She was still ever so thankful for that. She owed her sister big time, even thought Alex would continuely insist that she didn't owe her anything.

Alex was in and out of consciousness all day but when she really did wake, it was dark outside. She looked around her surroundings. Alex saw Bobby sitting on the cold, linoeum floor against the wall, sleeping and to her left in the chair beside the hospital bed was her sister. Georgia was holding her hand.

The petite detective still felt groggy from the morphine but she reached over with her right hand and caressed the top of her sister's soft hand, effectively waking her.

Georgia's hazel eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw that her sister had finally woken. "Hey Alex."

Alex smiled, weakly. "Hey Georgie."


End file.
